AfterMath
by Sia86
Summary: One Shot.What happens when the Arashikage heir is brought in for questioning by some familiar faces?


Aftermath

Okay another GI Joe Renegades fic!

This is a drabble or one-shot fic.

So what happens when the new heir of the Arashikage, is arrested and questioned by some familiar faces?

Characters: Jinx!(I know, ya'll probably don't like too many fics about her, but she's one of my fav characters!) Duke, Scarlett, Roadblock, Tunnel Rat, Ripcord, and the silent Snake eyes!

* * *

><p>The heir of the Arashikage sat crossed armed, across a table in the empty room. It was a plain grayish-blue color, and quite small, it gave off bad vibes. She stared at the obvious two way mirror, if she could move her hands; she would've given the people a nice 'fuck you' gesture. The heavy cuffs were starting to dig into her wrists and she hissed in slight pain.<p>

Her eyes diverted to the people entering the room. A woman with her red hair in a ponytail followed by a man with somewhat spiked blonde hair in sunglasses and a tall dark skinned man, too wearing sunglasses entered the room. Each had a plasma gun. They were dressed in corporate black suits, as if they were FBI agents.

"Shana." she sat back in the chair, and put her feet up.

This earned her a gracious glare from the red head, who threw a manila file on the table.

"Ms. Arashikage, I think you should read the charges pressed against you." the woman stated.

The heir snorted, this woman was full of crap and a bunch of other sickly things.

The woman put her hands on the table and leaned in. "This is serious, Ms Arashikage! You are being charged with murder, conspiracy against the government, endangering civilians, fraud, use of illegal weapons and on top of that resisting arrest!"

The heir just blankly stared as the charges against her were listed. She couldn't resist a yawn, and the woman backed up, shocked at her behavior.

"Look, Shana." she started "I don't give a fuck about your charges, and I probably never will, so you might as well send me on the next flight to Japan."

"Oh, listen to me brat! You're far from going back to the Arashikage! As we're speaking right now, more of my men are finding dirt on you, and when you walk to your cell you'll be eye deep in your charges! So I suggest that you cooperate, and talk." The woman slammed her fists into the table and looked at the heir, daring her to defy.

She saw that the woman wasn't playing and she reached both cuffed hands to the file. When she got a good grasp, she through it at the woman and stood up. The rest of the men swarmed around her, pulling out their tasers.

"Before I say anything, Red, you have to tell me how you are no longer a wanted fugitive!" she clenched her fists, wanting answers.

The woman picked up the file, straightened herself up and waved a hand dismissively. Instantly, the men let her go and backed up to their previous positions.

"Sit down, and I'll tell you, Jinx."

She sat down, putting her cuffed hands on the table to show Scarlett that she wasn't a threat, for now...

Red also sat down across from her, "Look, the higher ups found traces of Cobra's illegal activity and they cleared our names, even Snake eyes since he helped us." She looked at Jinx, mentally asking her if she was with her still, Jinx nodded and she continued, "Once we were cleared, we helped them completely take down Cobra, and they rewarded us by letting us still serve and help find any other illegal corporations."

"Then why are you here, dressed like that" Jinx nodded to the obvious Duke, "Asking me questions?"

Scarlett cleared her throat, "We were given FBI cases as well, so we are now part of two bureaus and you are our third case."

"Great, so ya'll have it nice and I'm a case." anger began to boil, but she didn't let it show.

"Listen to me, your face was seen at many of Cobra's missions, and all the evidence that we found on you also incriminates you."

Jinx bit her lip, 'I don't belong here! I don't belong here!' kept running through her mind.

Scarlett opened the file flap, revealing many ID's, credit cards, important legal documents, birth certificates, 'Most Wanted' lists and even Hit lists. "This is all the stuff you used, when you worked with Cobra" Scarlett flipped through all the paperwork and looked back to Jinx.

"I never worked for Cobra." She bluntly answered.

"Are you sure Kimi Arashikage, Melanie Yang or are you Tabatha Knight?" Scarlett countered looking through all the ID's. "But you sure did hide your tracks well, 'cause we found nothing on your involvement with Cobra until recently."

Jinx narrowed her eyes at Red, "Do you honestly think I'd be in with Cobra?"

"I don't know. Are you back stabbing, keen, and have the guts to actually attack your own? You do have all of those 'killer' qualities, so yes I think you are 'in' with Cobra." Scarlett pulled out her plasma gun, and laid it on the table in front of Jinx. "If you want to shoot me, you're with Cobra, if you actually grab the gun and do it, you'll be the wanted fugitive, I knew you'd be."

Amber eyes stared at the gun, this ex Joe wanted to take her in, she wasn't at all the 'I'm a bossy, truthful, saint' she was the last time.

"Do I get a lawyer?"

"No, all your 'rights' flew out the window when you resisted arrest."

"Well wouldn't you Lt. Shana, if you were busy trying to save a close friend's life!" Jinx stood up, viciously grabbing Scarlett by the collar, "I was trying to give them a tracheotomy, like sensei taught me! And now she's probably dead! Are you happy, bitch? You just ended someone's life, by bringing me here!"

Scarlett put a hand on Jinx's shoulder, "I'm sorry, but until I find some proof of your innocence, you are under arrest." Jinx's eyes widened and Duke approached her and put high tech cuffs on her. She was walked out of the room and into a cell.

"Hey, Jinx." she turned around and Duke lightly pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled away he said "I'm sorry, but I just got news that your friend passed." Tears began to weld up in her eyes, but she wasn't going to collapse or cry out, she was Arashikage and they were to be strong and cold like stone.

When he left, she slid down to her knees. The armor she wore meant nothing now, if she didn't have her freedom or hope. She hated this, she hated being away from her responsibilities as a master, she hated Scarlett, and she hated Duke for trying to comfort her. A vow she took flashed through her mind:

The future for the Arashikage is technology. I will only lead with the future, the past is behind us and it will remain there. I, Kimi Arashikage will lead the Arashikage down the path my father and Snake eyes intended.

'If I am here, the Arashikage will once again go down the wrong path.' Jinx dug her head deep into her arms.

Later that night, Jinx was laying on her side when she saw a shadow loom over her. She slowly ceased breathing, and didn't make a move. Her eyes slowly looked up, and widened.

"It's you!"

* * *

><p>Yeah that's my one shot!:)<p>

Hopefully it made sense:)

Reveiw! Reveiw!


End file.
